Smile
by Zero-onE001
Summary: TezuRyo. Ryoma looked up at Tezuka with his catlike orbs gleaming waywardly, and a smirk crawled across his lips. "Smile for me, buchou." Drabble.


**A/N: **Ah, freedom is sweet. :)

Another Pillar Pair because your dearest Authoress just doesn't know when to stop. :D If ever she's gonna stop. XD

**Warning(s): **Have you noticed that when I put a warning in here, it turns out to be a rant? I did. XD Anyway, written when I was on a three-day computer, sleep, and food deprivation. It was horrible, and I think it'll drive me insane - not that I'm not insane, anyway. As usual, beware of **OOCness**, grammar and spelling errors and everything. Beware of me. Bwahahahah.

Cough. I'm sorry about that. I think the 3-day deprivation got into me. Furthermore, watch out for Tezuka's creepy grin, it's creepy! LMAO.

**Disclaimer: **I own the camera phone. Take that!

**Credits: **To dearest Fuji, who RP-ed with me (I was Tezuka) and brought the idea into surface.

**Prompt: **Smile

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

**by Zero-onE001**

"Buchou," Ryoma called, keeping his camera phone trained on Tezuka's face. The latter looked up from his book, and when he did, the Prince snapped a photo of him. Ryoma smirked.

The captain did not even retaliate, as though nothing could distract him from his novel marathon. Ryoma's smirk fell; he had expected Tezuka to protest or something like that for stealing his picture—like what normal people do under the same circumstance.

But then he realized that the captain was not that normal—er, expressive of his feelings. "Che," Ryoma muttered, settling himself beside Tezuka to review the photo.

Tezuka was stoic as usual; his narrow chocolate orbs behind his spectacles peered through the Prince, cold, but at the same time, soft. His bangs were sprawled stylishly, albeit messily across his forehead in such a way that it exposed more of his bold, hawk-like eyes.

All in all, he was mesmerizing, to the point that Ryoma had the difficulty to avert his eyes from the photo.

But.

"Why don't you smile more, buchou?" he wondered, looking up at the captain rather innocently. "I think it'd suit you."

"Why don't you?" Tezuka retorted, flipping his book to the next page, not even sparing a glance at the other boy. "I personally believe that you would look good in it."

"Now you got me curious," Ryoma suddenly announced, dismissing the captain's previous sentence as though he hadn't heard him. And then it came to Tezuka that the rookie was used to those kinds of teasing that the boy didn't bother to pay attention anymore.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his appointed pillar nudge his shoulder using the boy's own shoulder. He tensed up.

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka with his catlike orbs gleaming waywardly, and a smirk crawled across his lips. "Smile for me, buchou."

When the captain didn't _even _avert his eyes from the novel he was reading, the Prince started to poke his cheek. Continually.

_Poke. _"Buchou."

_Poke. _"Buchou."

"Buchou. Buchou." The Prince practically sang, poking Tezuka's cheek after every 'buchou' he was uttering. "Buchou."

Of course, no sane person would not go insane after being pestered like that. Tezuka swatted the upcoming hand before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Will you stop that?"

Ryoma smirked. "Will you smile for me now?"

The captain gave him a long look. "No."

"Then," an idea formed into the Prince's mind and he grinned brazenly at Tezuka. "If I let you see me smile, would you smile for me then?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

Tezuka let out a soft sigh as he snapped his book shut. "Then you won't bother me anymore?"

"Yes."

And then, Ryoma flashed the cutest smile he could ever muster—which was not cute at all, because it looked like an arrogant smirk.

"That's a smirk," Tezuka corrected.

The Prince's smile—smirk—fell once more. "It's the only smile I know how to do," he deadpanned, before grinning childishly. "Your turn."

Tezuka swallowed the dry lump forming within his throat. He slowly stretched the corner of his lips, averting his gaze as a gentle smile appeared in those previously firm lips.

It was priceless, really, the expressions from both the captain and the pillar.

And because Tezuka was rather… inexperienced at this category, it was not his fault that his gentle smile from the first glance had been evolving into a creepy grin as seconds passed.

Ryoma burst out laughing.

It was worth a million dollar, really.

"I—I take it back!" the Prince blatantly laughed at the captain's face. "Mada mada dane. It doesn't suit you at all, buchou."

Tezuka groaned. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Blabla. What do you think? Review, I'm begging you! :"

**R&R!**


End file.
